Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Discussions/2010
__TOC__ Moving the language codes Hi, As you know, Memory Alpha has a different URL structure than other wikis. Instead of the language code being in the first part of the URL (and not used on most English language wikis) it's added after the .org. This has required technical exceptions for some time which are getting harder to manage. To improve the stability of Memory Alpha during site updates, we need to drop the en from the English Memory Alpha and move the other language prefixes to the beginning of the URL. For instance: * http://memory-alpha.org/fr/wiki/Pagename will become http://fr.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Pagename will become http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename will redirect to http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename We may need to tidy some URLs in css and other cases, but all previous URLs will now redirect to the new version. We hope to make this change some time next week. Thanks all, and sorry for having to write here in English. -- sannse (talk) avril 15, 2010 à 22:32 (UTC) Wikia New Look (2010) Discussion sur le nouveau look de Wikia instauré depuis le 21 octobre 2010. Pour ma part, je suis revenu à l'habillage monaco (dans les préférences/habillage) en attendant qu'ils se soient décidés et que tout le monde ait gueulé pour les problèmes. Les Monaco et Monobook restent actifs au moins jusqu'au 5 novembre. Début novembre, on demandera aux admins de MA-en les modifs à faire pour arriver au meilleur résultat (maintenant c'est trop tôt, ils vont être débordés). - From Cardassia with pain octobre 21, 2010 à 19:33 (UTC) :tu as remis l'ancienne version ? tu fais comment ? C-IMZADI-4 octobre 21, 2010 à 20:48 (UTC) ::Spécial:Préférences => Habillage (skin) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 22, 2010 à 16:28 (UTC) Il semble que MA-en déteste tout autant cette version, que ce soit le blog, les "propriétés" des images et articles, les formats, etc... Il y a même des débats pour le déménagement vers un nouvel hébergeur. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 22, 2010 à 23:35 (UTC) ça c'est une bonne nouvelle !!! C-IMZADI-4 octobre 24, 2010 à 12:56 (UTC) Chronologie :Sinon que penses-tu de la nouvelle mise en forme de la chronologie à partie de 1900 pour l'instant (me suis fait chier comme pas possible pour la recherche et vérif des infos - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 18:44 (UTC) ::Si vous permettez que je m'immisce dans cette section, ayant suivi un peu le processus, je trouve que tu as fait un travail remarquable sur la chronologie, Philoust, du point de vue fond et forme (c'est nettement au dessus de MA-en) et je ne dis pas ça pour t'amadouer et que tu ne jettes pas mes images :-) WariWulf août 30, 2010 à 19:06 (UTC) :Sur les images => Je sais que je vais être chiant, mais techniquement l'image d'Amélia Earhart (la vraie) ne devrait pas figurer dans la base de données, selon les règles générales de MA-en. En effet, MA n'est pas Wikipedia et devrait se limiter uniquement qu'aux sources Star Trek. A force, l'intégration de ce genre de photos va rendre le site complètement incompréhensible entre images trek et non trek. - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) ::OK, c'est vrai que la page Amelia Earhart fait partie des personnages des épisodes et pas du monde réel ou de production, donc finalement je suis d'accord avec toi, on peut enlever l'image. WariWulf août 30, 2010 à 19:18 (UTC) :Concernant les autres images, je n'ai rien à dire, j'avoue aussi préférer des schémas (tant qu'on y est autorisé par l'auteur) que des vagues explications techniques ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) :Réalité => J'avoue avoir mis en place des règles spécifiques plus "souples" vis-à-vis de l'extrapolation de la réalité (explications détaillées et précision du niveau d'extrapolation), mais techniquement, je suis encore plus strict que MA-en, où c'est réellement le bordel absolu, vu qu'ils changent d'avis comme de chemise (les exemples contradictoires sont très très nombreux). Si on obéissait strictement aux règles de MA-en, je me ferais un plaisir d'éliminer plus de 50 % des évènements de leur chronologie, parce que non datée. Pour ma part, l'univers trek est le même univers que le notre, avec quelques exceptions mineures (les divergences vont toutefois s'amplifier au fil des années). - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 19:12 (UTC) pour les images, je n'ai pas suivi et pour la chrono, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder l'ensemble de ton travail, mais certaines pages que je prenais au hasard, ainsi que "la politique du canon", mais promis, je vais faire un tour plus sérieux en comparant avec MA-en :Grrrrr et moi qui me fait chier comme un taré à chercher toutes les pages liées et à vérifier chaque ligne de dialogue pour voir si ce que raconte MA-en est vrai ou une extrapolation qu'ils n'admettront pas. (Lien utile : http://titulky.trekdnes.cz/ds93s.htm ) effectivement, on se doit de respecter au maximum les règles et la spécification "trek", personnellement, j'ai du mal à suivre MA-en et leurs règles sur la réalité extrapolée et certaines admissions dans le canon. bref, faut que je relise tout pour m'améliorer... et puis je reprendrai mon travail sur les ébauches et les références, j'en ai encore au moins pour 2 ans !!! Tous les 3 à ce rythme, on va être tout bon tout bon !!! le fond et la forme, moi ça me plait !!! avec novembre pour les 5 ans qui arrivent, je trouve que c'est une bonne chose car une fois, on m'a dit que MA était une nébuleuse, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais si on peut faire disparaître ce sentiment, je crois qu'on est vraiment sur un bon rythme de croisière A plus à vous deux C-IMZADI-4 août 30, 2010 à 20:11 (UTC) :=> Tout wiki est une nébuleuse, surtout au commencement ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 30, 2010 à 20:47 (UTC) t'inquiète, jhe m'y penche sérieusement, en tout cas franchement le peu que j'ai regardé hier soir, je trouve que c'est clair, concis et précis... l'idéal !!! tu as bien fait de mettre à chaque fois la phrase sur l'extrapolation et sa date afin de créer un repère. j'imagine que tu vas faire ça pour l'ensemble de la chrono en la remontant ? je pense avoir tout regardé, c'est énorme en fait !!! ta nouvelle présentation des faits est parfaite, elle permet vraiment de comprendre ce qui est dit ou extrapolé... félicitations !!! :Et surtout, on se repère nettement mieux chronologiquement. MA-en, avec sa politique du on met que si la date est dite ou citée à l'écran, devient quasiment incompréhensible à force. :Petite comparaison de la chronologie dans les années des deux guerres mondiales avec MA-en (pour voir à quel point leur politique est efficace) : :* 1914 - The last passenger pigeon on Earth dies. (TOS: "The Man Trap") => Au passage aucune mention de l'année, 20 minutes à rechercher et trouvé sur Wikipedia ("The last of its kind. Earth history, remember? Like the passenger pigeon or buffalo.") :* 1915 - Albert Einstein creates his Theory of General Relativity. (TNG: "The Nth Degree") => Aucune mention d'année :* 1916 - In an alternate timeline, Vladimir Lenin is assassinated. The murderer is never captured; bystanders claim he vanished into thin air. The assassination was part of the Temporal Cold War - a breach of the Temporal Accord. (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II") => ok :* 1917 - Around this year, the Bolsheviks and their leader Vladimir Lenin gain power over the nation of Russia and help form the USSR. (ENT: "Storm Front, Part II") => "Someone assassinated Lenin in 1916. / Who took his place ? / No one. / So without Lenin, the Bolsheviks never gained power. Russia didn't become communist, and Germany never considered it a threat." D'où vient cette année 1917, ça peut très bien se passer dans les années 30 ? :* 1918 - None yet :=> La première GM n'a donc pas existé ? Pourquoi Spock en fait-il mention ? :* 1939 - Ralph Offenhouse is born on Earth. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") => Extrapolation de dates {à la base déjà contradictoires} citées pour un autre personnage :* 1940 - As part of the Second World War, the Battle of Britain begins. (DS9: "Homefront") => Première référence de 2GM (enfin) et pourtant la bataille d'Angleterre (citée) n'est pas datée et la 2GM n'est pas citée dans cet épisode. S'agit-il réellement d'un épisode de la 2GM alors ou d'un conflit différent ? :* 1941 - Germany is at war with Great Britain. (TNG: "Manhunt") => ok. Au passage "Grande Bretagne", l'article "Royaume-Uni" malgré des tas de références liés (Union Jack, reine, RAF, Royal Navy, britanniques...) a été supprimé car le terme n'a pas été cité dans la saga ??!! :* 1941 - Philip Murray is the leader of the CIO, a powerful industrial union, in the United States of America. Time runs an article on his union in their January 27th edition. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye")=> ok :* 1941 - Lord Halifax is the British Ambassador to the United States of America. On February 10th, Life magazine runs an article on him as the new ambassador to America. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - The United States of America is debating whether or not to authorize funds for aid to the Great Britain in its war with Germany. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - June 25 - Joe DiMaggio, a New York Yankees baseball player, plays the 37th game of his hitting streak in a match-up with the St. Louis Cardinals. His streak eventually reaches 56 games. On his 57th game, DiMaggio is defeated by two journeyman pitchers from the Cleveland Indians. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") => ok :* 1941 - July - Adolf Hitler orders an invasion of the USSR. (TNG: "The Big Goodbye") The title of the newspaper headline which is read aloud by Captain Jean-Luc Picard is, "Hitler on the Move". The largest offensive action taken by Chancellor Hitler this year was the invasion of the USSR by his army.' => La déduction sur un simple titre par MA-en est assez limite compte tenu de leur politique, mais réellement compte tenu de la date de la période (vers le 26 juin 1941 {journal}), c'est tout à fait cet évènement qui est exposé. :* 1941 - December 7 - Naval Air forces of the Japanese Empire attack the United States Navy base at Pearl Harbor. The event results in the entry of the United States into World War II. (TNG: "The Enemy"; VOY: "The 37's"; DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") => Alors pour une fois que l'année est citée, ils s'amusent à mettre le jour exact ;) :* 1941 - In an alternate timeline where Edith Keeler had founded a pacifist movement in the late 1930s, America did not enter the war in 1941 either as a result of Japan not attacking or that the peace movement convinced the American government to overlook the attack. As a result, America was delayed in entering World War II which allowed Nazi Germany time to develop nuclear weapons and achieve victory in the conflict. => ok :*1942 - None yet :*1943 - The film, For Whom the Bell Tolls, starring Gary Cooper and Ingrid Bergman was released. (ENT: "Dear Doctor") => C'est quand même beaucoup extrapolé à partir d'une scène diffusée à l'écran (titres, acteurs, date) :*1944 - In 2268, the library computer of the USS Enterprise accessed its uniform section to create an SS Colonel's uniform from this year. (TOS: "Patterns of Force") => ok :*1944 - The town of Sainte Claire, in France, is retaken from the Nazis by the US 29th Infantry Division during World War II. (VOY: "The Killing Game", "The Killing Game, Part II") => ok {mais là on est dans une simulation holographique} :*1945 - The Second World War comes to an end on the planet Earth. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") => Alors là, c'est le pompon, les dates 38-45 sont pas cités (on sait que des conflits ont eu lieu notamment en 1944, mais sans plus). Cette référence de MA-en tient uniquement sur le fait que l'Amiral Ross après la Guerre du Dominion a paraphrasé (sans citer ni dater) un discours de Douglas MacArthur de 1945. :=> Ma conclusion générale, la 2GM s'est passé environ en 1944. Elle peut être liée à des conflits (mineurs ou majeurs) entre Allemagne-Angleterre et Japon-USA. {selon leur politique} :Autre avantage, ceux qui ne veulent se baser que sur les faits pourront au besoin éluder certains évènements puisque correctement indiqués comme extrapolés {techniquement reste plus grand chose alors}. Ceux qui sont plus "réalistes" ;) verront une chronologie plus fluide et donc plus intéressante aussi. - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 18:55 (UTC) {Rappel Imzadi} "j'imagine que tu vas faire ça pour l'ensemble de la chrono en la remontant ?" :=> Oui, en plus j'aime bien faire ces articles, mais j'ai commencé par 1900 en remontant parce que + facile pour commencer, sachant qu'il me faut à peu près 6 heures par décennies : recherches des sources, recherches wikipediennes, rédaction. - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 18:58 (UTC) effectivement, je comprends mieux ton souhait par rapport à leur politique. TOS la série mère n'était pas un cours d'histoire avec un grand H, mais bien un show qui montrait du doigt la réalité de la société, donc elle était bien basée sur la réalité, donc cette réalité peut être extrapolée comme tu l'as fait pour les profanes puisque source pour elle même... ce qui est fort, c'est que pour les guerres eugéniques (+ la GM3), ils ne respectent rien afin de créer une continuité logique avec tout ce qui est dit à travers la saga ; alors que les épisodes ont souvent montré des clashes entre eux !!! en tout cas bon courage pour la suite... :Perso, j'attends avec impatience le jour où MA-en va mettre la main sur notre chronologie pour dire qu'on fait que des conneries, et qu'on ne respecte pas leur politique du canon ;) - From Cardassia with pain août 31, 2010 à 19:45 (UTC) mouais, moi ils me gonflent avec leur acceptation du script, mais pas d'une scène coupée. Une scène coupée a bien été tournée car le script la prévoyait ? Personnellement je refuserais le script et des complications de canon seraient résolues ! je prends le Jellyfish en exemple il deviendrait "Vaisseau de Spock" ou bien encore la planète Neural deviendrait du genre planète du peuple de Tyree et serait dans l'article de planètes inconnues... imagine qu'une scène coupée cite le nom de la planète, ils s'opposent eux-mêmes, mais tourneraient ça comme un double point à son nommage, mais continueraient quand même de s'opposer à leur théorie de vu ou entendu à l'écran, ils extrapolent donc d'une certaine façon :J'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la logique de MA-en ;) :J'en ai chié pour faire l'article 1953, vu les 36000 références - From Cardassia with pain septembre 3, 2010 à 17:52 (UTC) on dirait pas qu'il y en a autant, mais je reconnais que la page 1953 est belle et facile à lire c'est cool !!! moi je vois les galeries en colonne, alors ça me l'allonge et toi ??? si ça t'intéresse, sur ma page de discussion, j'ai collé un échange concernant les guerres eugéniques, vu que t'es dans la période, cela t'aidera peut-être à corriger ce qu'il en est et d'également améliorer MA-fr par rapport à MA-en. d'ailleurs j'aimerais connaître tes idées par rapport à ces guerres... :Oui je regarderais et j'étudierais ça à fonds lorsque j'y serais (je stagne un peu dans les années 1960 pour le moment ;) :A l'époque, j'avais déjà étudié largement la question, notamment en essayant de trouver une corrélation entre l'Histoire et l'histoire trek, mais jamais réussi à trouver des extrapolations cohérentes. Ensuite j'avais découvert qu'un roman de Greg Cox existait et faisait justement ça, j'en ai lu un résumé en anglais, mais j'aurais bien aimé lire la version fr. Un long chemin m'attend encore jusqu'aux années 90 par contre. - From Cardassia with pain septembre 10, 2010 à 21:22 (UTC) :Tiens, en vérifiant une simple info, j'ai découvert toute une série de dates qui découlait d'un simple référence et me voilà parti pour 3 heures de recherches : en:Talk:1994. - From Cardassia with pain septembre 13, 2010 à 22:57 (UTC) Pour 1996, excellent !!! voir aussi ma réponse les guerres eugéniques C-IMZADI-4 septembre 19, 2010 à 18:32 (UTC) :en:Forum:Birthdates on in-universe versions of "real world" people? (créé 21/10/10) => Ca y est, je pressent prochainement une levée de bouclier sur notre nouvelle chronologie, même s'ils ne l'ont pas encore remarqué. Je ne vais pas m'intégrer à la discussion puisque je ne suis qu'admin sur MA-fr ;) Mais, lorsque les commentaires arriveront, je m'amuserais bien - même si j'aurais tort pour des raisons qui vont m'échapper puisqu'incompréhensibles - lorsque je leur proposer de supprimer plus de 50 % de leurs entrées historiques terriennes (chrono déjà ultra vide en comparaison). - From Cardassia with pain octobre 23, 2010 à 23:50 (UTC) Ils me font doucement marrer avec ce truc-là. Ils se préparent à se prendre la tête pour des dates de naissance de personnes ayant réellement existé, sous prétexte que ce n'est pas canon, alors qu'ils considèrent TAS comme canon, quand même la Paramount ne sait plus où elle en est à ce sujet-là ;) Ceci étant dit "MA is not Wikipedia".... mais MAfr n'est pas non plus MAen... Je me trompe ? Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 24, 2010 à 01:05 (UTC) :A l'époque, TAS n'était pas canon mais est considéré comme "ressources valides" sur MA depuis le début. Depuis la sortie des DVD, Paramount semble avoir changé de fusil d'épaules sur la canonicité de TAS. D'autres "ressources valides" avaient aussi été adoptées comme des éléments de production, ne serait-ce que pour les années des films TOS, certaines espèces vues dans ST01 et ST04 (en:Aaamazzarite) et même le contenu complet de l' (changé depuis). En même temps, d'autres éléments de la production sont refusées alors que c'est le même cas. Bref, je n'arrivais jamais à comprendre la moindre logique de ceci. :Quant à la réalité extrapolée : avec un dialogue "Crusades, Spanish lnquisition, Watergate." cités dans l'épisode comme des évènements de la Terre, on retrouve sur MA-en en en:1974 "Richard M. Nixon resigns as President of the United States due to the Watergate scandal. (DS9: "Q-Less")" - là c'est cohérent avec leur politique !!? :De nombreux évènements sont cités dans la saga, des évènements qui sont connus par le spectateur, mais il est super ultra rare que ces évènements soient datés avec précision ou même datés tout court. Quand je vois que tel individu simplement cité est un type du 19ème, 20ème siècle, de telle décennie etc chez eux, c'est souvent déjà de l'extrapolation : extrapolation que ce soit un Humain, que ce soit l'Humain que nous connaissons à telle époque, extrapolation de son métier... mais par contre dire qu'il est né à telle date pour le fixer à une époque, là c'est contre nature !! Le seul exemple de différence de date de naissance entre chrono alternative est le Chekov dans . Par contre, la date de mort peut elle être différente dans l'univers trek. :Même si l'univers trek est un univers parallèle à l'univers réel, on peut considérer que l'Histoire avec un grand H est relativement la même, d'ailleurs le en:Timestream et les nombreuses références le confirme. Mais on trouve ça et là des petites divergences, souvent pour tenir compte d'un ancètre d'un perso et les plus grosses divergences apparaissent à cause de TOS qui n'avait pas prévu à l'époque que la saga durerait aussi longtemps. :"MA is not Wikipedia". => Dans ce sens, je suis d'accord, c'est pour cela qu'il faut limiter au maximum les informations extrapolées, car des différences ont pu arriver dans leur vie. La date de naissance semble être le seul point de référence chronologique dont on peut se fier. :"MAfr n'est pas non plus MAen" => Sur ce point, j'ai toujours considérer que MA-en était une bonne base de départ (canon, objectivité, copyright sont les 3 vraies règles communes), mais par contre, je ne considère pas qu'il faille suivre aveuglément leurs directives stupides qui sont liées à l'humeur générale des admins de MA-en plus qu'à autre chose. C'est dans ce contexte, que j'ai remis en place une chronologie largement plus logique et plus compréhensible, permettant au lecteur de voir toujours quels évènements sont extrapolés ou non, sans me soucier de leurs débats sans intérêts. Pour le design, on se sert souvent de celui de MA-en, puisqu'avouons-le, moi et Imzadi ont est des buses en informatique ;) Mais on peut se démarquer. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 24, 2010 à 16:42 (UTC) ::Phil, tu me rassures ;) Il n'y a rien que je déteste plus que les bigots, et il faut bien admettre que parmi les fans de ST, il y en a chez qui ça vire parfois limite à l'extrémisme... Concernant TAS... C'était histoire de faire une remarque... TAS était considéré comme canon jusqu'en 1988, date à laquelle les scénaristes de TNG ont commencé à râler après la série animée. Roddenberry a alors demandé à ce que la série soir retirée du canon... Mais il y a eu tellement d'incohérences depuis (et à la fois très peu, si l'on considère le volume d'informations généré par les différentes séries) qu'ils songent effectivement de plus en plus sérieusement à passer TAS du statut de "source d'informations valides" à "source canon". Ce qui serait logique. ::Pour le design... Quiches en informatique ou pas, je trouve que vous abattez un sacré boulot ! Ca force le respect. Perso, je fais du graphisme et du développement depuis de nombreuses années, alors n'hésitez pas à me solliciter. Comme disait M. de Calonne, ministre des Finances de Louis XVI, à Marie-Antoinette : "Si c'est possible, c'est fait. Si c'est impossible, ça se fera.". ::Je vous citerai juste le panneau d'information qui a longtemps trôné à l'entrée de mon bureau : "L'urgent est fait. L'impossible est en cours. Pour les miracles, nous demandons un délai de 24 heures." ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 27, 2010 à 13:56 (UTC) Couleur de fond de page Une question me vient à l'esprit... Pourrait-on utiliser le Modèle:Lcars pour redessiner la page d'accueil ? Et pourrait-on envisager des fonds de page (le fond encadré de lapage, pas le fond strié) en noir pour harmoniser les interfaces LCARS ? Ok, ça fait deux questions... Mais votre avis ?Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 27, 2010 à 14:02 (UTC) :On pourrait effectivement, ça en jette pas mal. Par contre, avant de te lancer dans la programmation, j'attendrais de voir le résultat de ce putain de New Look de Wikia, voir si on change d'hébergeur, etc... - From Cardassia with pain octobre 30, 2010 à 16:43 (UTC) ::Bah, tu sais, ça n'est pas tant de travail que ça ;) Ca parait beaucoup, mais c'est surtout parce que graphiquement le changement est important ;) Comme tu veux, c'est toi le boss... Quand au "new look"... Je remarque (avec un certain espoir) que Monaco est toujours présent alors qu'il devaient le virer le 20.... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine octobre 30, 2010 à 17:38 (UTC) :Il me semble que c'est le 5/11 qu'ils ont prévu de le supprimer. - From Cardassia with pain octobre 31, 2010 à 02:00 (UTC) ::Je suis passé à Monobook... D'après ce que j'ai pu lire à droite et à gauche, ils n'envisagent pas pour le moment de la dégager... C'est moins stylé, plus classique... Mais au moins ça ressemble à quelque chose , et on pourra toujours l'améliorer ;) Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 3, 2010 à 19:04 (UTC) Catégories * je comprends pas l'intérêt de toute ces catégories ? Nous avions voulu justement éviter cela en restant dans des catégories assez générales pour éviter de transformer MA-fr en nébuleuse, et d'une certaine manière le doublon articles vs catégories dû au format wiki: "classes de vaisseaux", "Navettes" suffisaientt par exemple. STP propose tes idées et on en discute... C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 10:03 (UTC) * Je ne vois pas en quoi les catégories transforment ME en nébuleuse... L'intérêt des catégories, c'est qu'elles ne dérangent personne et servent à ceux qui souhaitent s'en servir... Donc, autant qu'elles soient précises pour permettre de rechercher un article... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 3, 2010 à 10:13 (UTC)